FateOrdinance
by FF-Zoro34
Summary: In an alternate timeline from Fate/stay night, 7 masters and 7 servants fight to the death for the wish-granting Holy Grail. The Three Founding Families band together in a team effort to take down the rest of the magi and heroic spirits. This is a story of betrayal, love and vengeance.
1. Chapter 1: Two Queens

Fate/Ordinance

 _Chapter 1: Two Queens_

She rode off into the night on a black horse, as she gazed behind her, at the castle on the little island in the middle of a sea. She was wearing a black cloak, concealing her whole body and her eyes. If not for the sound of the horse's hooves galloping across the ground, you probably would never have seen them.

''If I don't make it, then at least I will be with you soon, Francis,'' she whispered to herself as her determined eyes revealed themselves to be a striking light brown colour. She closed her eyes and pictured Francis' face. A tear fell down her cheek.

Two ghoulish things roared in the darkness and she gasped as she noticed them soaring in the sky above her. She drew a black sword, removed the cloak, and prepared to attack, now standing up on her moving horse. Her long brown hair fluttered through the wind and she was wearing a feminine armour which fit her body perfectly.

''Though that wretched Queen has removed most of my powers, don't think a pair of low-class monsters can defeat me!'' she yelled as she, fast as a bullet, had already decapitated both their heads and a bunch of blood splattered everywhere, including her face. She withdrew her sword into her sheath and walked back to her horse, sighing as she jumped onto his back.

''Just you wait. I will make you feel the wrath of my darkness, and make you wish you were never born,'' she said firmly as she disappeared from the scene.

''My Queen, it seems like she has... escaped.'' The man, a warrior, was clearly nervous, as he looked at his Queen at the end of the throne room, who sat comfortably on her throne.

''How can it be? The shackles should have kept her powers shut off!'' the Queen said, upset at this sudden turn of events. ''If only she understood that I'm trying to help her...''

The warrior left the room, and there she sat alone. The Queen with the magnificent orange, curly, long hair and diamond blue eyes. She was wearing a glorious white royal gown and had a sceptre in her hand, along with a beautiful crown on her head. She glanced over at a huge painting of her father, the late King, at the other end of the room.

 _I will never be you_ , she thought as she got up, headed out of the door and went up the stairs, until she was at the rooftop. A warm sensation spread and she laughed.

A giant flaming bird landed beside the orange-haired beauty, and she touched its flames with affection. For some reason, she was not burned by the flames.

''Oh, my dear phoenix. What will I do? Both my parents are dead, as well as my big sister and little brother, and I am supposed to lead this country. Maybe I should have handed over the crown to her after all.''

The bird was impatiently nabbing at her dress, as it gave off a peculiar sound. She nodded.

''Yes, you are right. I must do it.'' She glowed as her dress turned into a warrior's armour, white in colour with red roses patterned on it.

 _The battlefield was filled with soldiers of all ages and sizes, ready to fight for their lives._

 _On one side, demonic monsters flew around, while on the other, it was holy and sacred beasts, itching to get out there._

 _''For Scotland!'' the brown-haired woman shouted, smiling in a twisted way, as her demonic army came closer to the holy one, with her at the front._

 _As the sounds came closer, the Queen with the orange locks drew a shining sword, holding it up in the air. Then she turned around on her white horse, now facing her army._

 _''We will die as heroes, or we will rid this world of the wicked!'' she screamed at the top of her lungs, before her army also began to move._

 _As the clash neared, the two women glared deeply at each other. They were both victims of their circumstances, and maybe, just maybe, in another world, another time, they may have been dear friends. Not in this one, though._

 _The woman with the brown hair jumped from her horse and into the air, while the other did the same. Their swords were pointed at each other's hearts, as they both fiercely shrieked._

 **Fuyuki City, Japan, Year 2000**

Some voices were heard from behind a door with a sign that said 'Manga School Club.'

''7 masters, 7 servants.''

The girl with silver hair in a ponytail and red eyes was reading up from a book.

''Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Assassin, Rider and Caster. The seven servant classes.''

The girl looked over at a boy with defined muscles on his arms, dark blue eyes and short brown hair, Daisuke Tohsaka, and then at another boy with grey eyes, wearing glasses and shoulder-length black hair, Hayate Matou.

''As descendants of the Three Founding Families, it is up to us to seize The Holy Grail, yada yada, we've heard this story from our parents a thousand times!'' Hayate exclaimed, clearly irritated.

The girl walked over to the window and opened it, trying to feel something.

''You know, it starts soon.''

''How do you know, Kana?'' the muscular boy said, ''if it does, you two are doomed.'' He laughed.

Hayate hissed at Daisuke, ''speak for yourself!''

''Now, now, boys. Sit down and let's talk about our battle strategy. It has already been established by our parents that we three should make an alliance and take down the other four masters first. As for how I know, Daisuke, a girl has her secrets.'' She giggled.

The school bell rang and Kana quickly ran from her classroom to another one down the hall, where a bunch of students walked out, except for Daisuke and Hayate, who noticed her and came her way. Since they had been children, the three of them had been best friends, and always done everything together.

As they left the school, Kana noticed a strange man in a hood, and for a second she thought she saw a glimpse of a shadow inside his eyes. Her attention shifted back to her friends.

''Don't look back guys, but I think someone is following us.''

They were now out on the street in front of the school. There was a lot of people, so it would be stupid for their pursuer to attack them now, but you never knew with a magus.

Kana ran down another road, ''I'll go home and tell my dad that I think we should begin the summoning rituals, you two head home too!'' she yelled as she was soon gone in the distance.

 _''That Einzbern girl... Are you sure you know who she is?''_

Daisuke and Hayate looked at each other, as they heard the voice of the strange man inside their heads. He was standing before them now, and weirdly, everyone was gone from the street.

''You're a magus,'' Daisuke said, as he stepped forward. ''If you're considering taking us down before the competition even starts, aren't you just a bad loser?''

''All I'm doing is trying to warn you. This Holy Grail War will result in the death of you both.''

Hayate pushed Daisuke aside and punched the man right in the face, ''don't you dare talk about Kana!''

The man prepared to attack as Daisuke threw a red jewel on the ground and an explosion occurred, as he grabbed his friend and ran as fast as he could.

''You idiot! We have no idea what kind of magic he uses, and if we die, it will mean the end of the Tohsaka and Matou bloodlines!'' Daisuke looked behind them, but the man was gone, and the people had returned.

''Tch. He didn't even do anything.'' Hayate waved as he left his friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Cousins

Fate/Ordinance

 _Chapter 2: Cousins_

The landscape was mesmerising. The sun was shining brightly on the green fields with flowers as long as the eye could reach.

''Since I've been six days old, I have been Queen of Scotland. No matter what people may think of me, that will always be true.'' The brown-haired woman was standing in front of a lot of Scottish Catholic noblemen, who had all taken her cause to heart. She walked slowly past them all, and then stopped. ''I am Mary Stuart, Queen of Scots, and we will take back the Scottish throne as well as the English, because both of them are my birthright!''

The crowd happily cheered her on as a messenger sparrow landed on her hand, with a tiny letter attached to its back. She opened it and read the word 'now' that she could barely even see. Her demeanour instantly changed. ''I know many of you have thought about how we will gain safe passage from England, and here is the solution.'' Her hand darkened and she had a constrained look on her face, as a lot of winged creatures appeared from the sky. ''Don't be frightened, they are under the command of me, and on their backs we will invade London.''

She smiled at her comrades, then collapsed behind a big rock. Her powers was still nothing compared to how they were before her capture, and she sank to the ground with the warm rock against her.

 _Mary, I will always love you,_ a male voice said, echoing in her head.

She desperately looked around as she screamed in agony, which the noblemen noticed and the clouds above them all turned black. ''You took him from me... Just like you will take everything from me... YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!''

Elsewhere, the Queen with the orange hair was playing around with some small dogs in the royal gardens of Greenwich Palace.

''Your Grace, I thought we had come to an understanding regarding your cousin.'' Before her stood a middle-aged man, her Secretary of State, Sir William Cecil, wearing clothes almost fit for a king, as he impatiently waited for her to say something.

The Queen neared her advisor as she smiled. ''Oh? Do you dare to demand ANYTHING from me?'' She now stood right in front of Sir William and slapped him across his face, making him fall to his knees. ''That was me holding back. Get out of my sight! You are banished from ever laying eyes upon your Queen again!''

As he hurried away, she was determinedly walking in the direction of the throne room, where a lot of people were gathered. She, without looking at any of them, walked past and finally sat on her throne with a loud sound. ''Please, someone, tell me something, anything,'' she said in a tiresome tone.

Someone coughed and appeared before the Queen with presents in his hands, the Spanish Ambassador. ''Your Excellency, from King of Spain, Philip II.''

She laughed uncontrollably for a minute. ''So, let me understand this fully. After persecuting and murdering countless of my people together with my now dead sister and late Queen, he honestly thinks that I will marry him? Tell him to go to hell.'' She was suddenly standing at the door, with people gasping, as the door smashed shut behind her, leaving part of the stones in the walls surrounding the door destroyed.

''Elizabeth, Elizabeth!''

She was lying on her bed, calmly, but still clearly irritated. She heard the voice and got up immediately, and let in a handsome man around her own age. ''Oh, Robert. How convenient it is that you're the only one that I allow to call me by my name. In that way, I'll always know who it is banging at my door.'' She took his hand in hers as they sat on the bed.

''Elizabeth, I know that you depend greatly on me. And I know, while not easy, you will have to make decisions in the near future that will make you question who you are as a person.'' He held her tightly. ''I have taught you much. How to fight, and how to be wary of your surroundings. But you have taught me how to be strong.''

His defined features and muscular build made Elizabeth smile, along with his words. ''I promise you, Robert Dudley, First Earl of Leicester, I will always do what's right. I will be the fair and just ruler that you see in me.'' Her hand was now touching his face.

''And I promise you, Elizabeth Tudor, Queen of England, that I will be right by your side to witness it all.'' His hand grabbed her chin as they shared a heartfelt kiss in her chambers, only lit up by a candle in the back of the room.

 **Fuyuki City, Japan, Year 2000**

Daisuke, Hayate and Kana were all lined up in a dark cellar, in front of three transmutation circles, one for each, that they would use to summon their Servant.

Daisuke was holding in his hand a sceptre, Hayate a crown, and Kana a battle axe. These were catalysts needed to summon a Servant, or also called Heroic Spirits.

Behind them, the matriarch of the Einzbern family and the patriarchs of the Tohsaka and Matou families were watching closely, awaiting eagerly what was about to happen.

''Since the beginning of time, these three families has been good friends. In each and every one of the Grail Wars, one of us won. That is something we aspire to do again. Unfortunately, the blood of our families has thinned, and therefore you three are our last hope. All three of you show excellent promise, though, so the talk of your marriages to other magi families must wait. Let the 10th Holy Grail War begin!'' Daisuke's dad said with a cheerful voice, as everything around them began to shine, coming from the transmutation circles.

A great fog enclosed around the people gathered, and three figures emerged from the circles, all clad in royal armour. Command Spells appeared on the three adolescents' hands, as a way to control the power of a familiar much too powerful for them.

''My name is Saber. Are you my Master?'' one of them exclaimed, a woman with orange curls, looking at Daisuke.

''Y-yes, I am,'' Daisuke answered slowly, amazed by how strong she looked. ''Way to go, I got Saber, literally the strongest class!''

''You!'' one of the other Servants yelled, as a dark aura showed itself around her, leaping at Saber.

Saber swiftly defended herself with a sword and threw the other woman through the room.

''Berserker, just as planned,'' Hayate smirked, ''don't make me use one of my Command Spells on you already.'' He walked towards his Servant, and reached for her, wanting to help.

She was already on her feet, still angry, but she nodded. ''I will do as my Master says.''

The last Servant, a bulky, tall man with a great lance in his hand, observed quietly, then bowed to Kana. ''Lancer. At your service.''

''So, what will our first move be? We know next no nothing about the other Masters and their Servants,'' Daisuke said with a worried look on his face, then he looked at his group's Servants. ''Well, I guess we will manage somehow.''

''Damn right we will!'' Hayate and his Servant suddenly vanished, and considering everything, he was probably going to find out something about the other Masters. The people in the cellar looked shocked.

''Typical.'' Kana sighed. ''He runs off, probably getting himself in trouble, and will probably need our help to save him.'' She looked upon her Servant, Lancer, and giggled. ''Let's go. I'm not missing out on an adventure.''

Lancer took his Master in his arms and soon was also gone, as one of his Special Skills was good reflexes.

''Well, I guess it's just us now. Care to tell me your name?'' Daisuke looked cheerful, ''no, wait, let me guess it...''

Saber laughed at him. ''I might tell you when we get to know each other a little better.''


End file.
